villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wyvern (RWBY)
The Wyvern, also known as the Grimm Dragon, is a massive draconian Creature of Grimm and a major antagonist from the ongoing American web cartoon series RWBY. Appearance True to its name, the Wyvern resembles that of the enormous winged dragon, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wing is translucent. It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes. It also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six orange eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, such that its entire neck also opens when it roars. History In "Battle of Beacon", the conflict and negative emotions during the destruction of Beacon and Vale is enough to awaken the Wyvern lying dormant in Mountain Glenn. Breaking free of the mountaintop, the Dragon roars as it makes its way toward Beacon Academy, creating multiple Grimm as it flies across the city. In "Heroes and Monsters", the Wyvern flies past Ruby on the airship as it finally arrives at the school. Focusing on the Beacon Tower, the Wyvern begins circling the building. In "End of the Beginning", the Wyvern finally climbs to the top of the tower, where it begins roaring furiously. Cinder Fall arrives atop the tower as well, walking towards the massive beast and telling it Beacon is its home now, the beast mysteriously becoming mellow at her presence. When Pyrrha Nikos arrives and begins battling Cinder, the Wyvern flies off the rooftop and begins destroying the tower, disabling the Cross Continental Transmit System and giving Cinder an advantage against Pyrrha. Upon arriving at the top as Cinder kills Pyrrha, an grieving Ruby suddenly uses her Silver Eyes to release a tremendous amount of power, which envelops the Wyvern in white light and "freezes" it in place. Though no longer active, the Wyvern still remains alive and continues to draw in more Grimm as it stands frozen perched on the side of the tower following the battle. Powers and Abilities While its combative abilities have yet to be shown, the Wyvern is shown to have the unique ability to spawn many smaller types of Grimm via a dark ooze that drips off its enormous body. It is also revealed to be quite strong, destroying the entire Beacon Tower with one hit. Trivia *The Wyvern was designed by production/concept artist Erin Winn. *On the Volume 3 commentaries, the Wyvern's ability to summon Grimm from the liquid that leaks off it is described as a sneak peek towards the origin of the Grimm. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mute Category:Misanthropes Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Creator Category:Genderless Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Book Villains Category:Predator